Death And Rebirth
by Dark Dsurion
Summary: This is sad at first but gets better. Please Read and Review. This is my first story so I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Rated M for later chapters. The first chapter is a song fic but then the rest of the story is normal.
1. Death and Rebirth

This is a songfic. The song is Life is beautiful by Sixx:A.M. I do not own Danny Phantom or any other characters. I do not own the song.

You can't quit until you try

You can't live until you die

You can't learn to tell the truth

Until you learn to lie

No one understood why it happened, least of all Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. They knew he was getting depressed but they never knew it was this bad. They all thought he'd be okay no matter what. Always strong and always there to support others with no thought of him.

You can't breathe until you choke

You gotta laugh when you're the joke

There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive

Recently things had gotten real bad. Lots of ghosts had come through the portal lately and he started to break down. There were simply too many in too short a time. Both Sam and Tucker knew he was after a girl because he had mentioned her several times but they had no idea who it was.

Just open your eyes

Just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful.

Will you swear on your life,

That no one will cry at my funeral?

She watched, silently crying to herself for not pushing him away. She was invisible and the Fentons hadn't brought any ghost equipment because of how somber it was. She floated invisible, wishing that he hadn't done it. That she hadn't pushed him away.

I know some things that you don't

I've done things that you won't

There's nothing like a trail of blood

to find your way back home

She floated down to the ground, became visible and ran forward. She fell in front of the fresh grave crying her eyes out and yelling. "Why'd you have to go and do it dipstick? Why did you kill yourself? You had so much to live for. I'm sorry Danny. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm sorry. I love you Danny. Please come back!"

I was waiting for my hearse

What came next was so much worse

It took a funeral to make me feel alive

No one reacted. Sam and Tucker stared openmouthed at Ember Mclain crying her eyes out on Danny's grave while Jazz went up to her and held her. Ember was thankful for the comfort and just cried. Not even Mr. and Mrs. Fenton reacted to the ghost after hearing what she said.

Just open your eyes

Just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful.

Will you swear on your life,

That no one will cry at my funeral?

Everyone that knew Danny showed up that day. Even some of the ghosts came to pay respects to the one they had grown to admire and respect. The only ghost that stayed the whole time was Ember though. All of the other ghosts began to go their ways.

Just open your eyes

Just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful.

Will you swear on your life,

That no one will cry at my funeral?

When Danny's friends and family left they tried to take her with so she wouldn't be alone but she refused to leave. They eventually just left and Ember was alone. She had been sad and alone most of her human life. Then when she became a ghost she had another chance with Danny. But she pushed him away in anger and Danny finally broke. Now, again, she had no one.

Just open your eyes

Just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful.

Will you swear on your life,

That no one will cry at my funeral?

Danny became visible while Ember lay there. "Ember, please don't be sad. I'm here. I'll never leave you." Ember just stared at the ghost version of Danny not understanding. "You're dead. How are you back Danny?" "I'm part ghost remember? And I'm never leaving your side again." Danny picked her up and kissed her, and then they disappeared.

Just open your eyes

Just open your eyes

And see that life is beautiful.

Will you swear on your life,

That no one will cry at my funeral?

If you can please R&R. This is my first story. Please no Flames.


	2. Heading Home

* * *

I do not own Danny Phantom. However I wish I did. God I need the money for college.

It had been a year exactly since Daniel Fenton had died. Many people were dealing with it the best they could. The friends and family he left behind was hurt most of all but they started to heal. Until one day, that is.

"So Danny, what do you want to do today? We have all the time in the world now that you don't need to go back." Ember said, after she woke up Danny.

He came awake groggily, trying to bring her into focus."I didn't really think about it. Any fun ideas?" he said with a smirk.

"Well," she said with a smile, "I was thinking maybe we could go into the human world for a while and case some trouble? Just tease some kids and scare some people."

"And here I thought you were going to suggest taking over the world." He started to get dressed while Ember watched him. "You know Danny, maybe you should go back to Amity Park and let them know you're semi okay."

He froze at that and began to stare off. He'd been happy here with Ember but he felt bad about leaving everyone behind. He hadn't wanted to but no one was able to help him at the time. Now he was married to Ember and they were the happiest they had ever been, alive or dead. "Maybe you're right Ember. What would I say though? Hi. I'm sorry I died and left you all but I wanted to be free and live a happy life? I know it was selfish thing to do but I always helped them and got almost nothing in return. I couldn't take it anymore."

Ember came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist murmuring softly. "I know Danny. I know. They loved you though. Everyone was shocked when you died. I don't think any of them actually believed it would happen. They all hurt. The ghosts may realize you're not gone but everyone on earth still misses you."

"Will you come with?" Danny said softly, "I could use the support."

"Of course I will. You couldn't keep me away from you even if you tried." she said playfully.

He turned around and kissed her passionately. " Is that a fact? Well you never know. I might just have to play hard to get."

"Oh really?" she said coyly. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well I might just have to tease you and then leave you frustrated." He said as he pushed Ember onto the bed and lay on top of her. He then proceeded to tickle her for ten minutes, her shrieking the entire time. When he finally stopped Ember pulled him down for a kiss. When they were done she just lay snuggled into his arms watching his chest rise and fall. "I love you Danny Phantom."

"I love you too Ember."

A couple of hours later Danny and Ember were getting prepared to go back to the human world. They talked about who they would go and talk to first. "I think you should talk with your parents first. It might help if you do it earlier so that they don't end up chasing after us thinking we're trying to cause trouble."

Danny sighed and looked at the floor. He always liked Ember floor. It was a nice soft rug that was black with little blue flames embroidered into it. "That's a good idea. They might not react so well to seeing me though."

"I know. They're ghost hunters. We're both full ghosts. We'll try to explain it to them before they attack."

"Ember can you wait just beyond the portal. I don't want you getting hurt accidently." he said with worry in his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better I will."

"Thank you" He sighs as he gets up and looks at the door. "Should we go then?"

She nodded in response and they flew off together heading towards the location where the fenton portal opened up.

Twenty minutes later they reached it to find it open. Danny looked at Ember and gave her a quick kiss then headed through the open portal. When he came out on the other side he was shocked and suprised. The lab actually looked clean for once. He looked around and noticed that the ghost gear was all brand new and very dangerous looking. "I'm so glad I didn't bring Ember in here with me." He said as he whistled.

"Whos there!" Yelled a young women in her mid twenties. "Danny?" She dropped the fenton peeler she had been holding and collapsed to the floor. "You're alive."

"Jazz, I missed you so much. I'm not alive. I'm dead, just my ghost half became a full ghost. So I'm a spook now." He said as he looked at Jazz. He couldn't believe how grown up she looked now. She looked like a younger version of their mom, jumpsuit and all. "So I'm guessing you're in the family business?"

Jazz just nodded dumbly as she still couldn't believe that her brother, who had been dead for a year, was floating right in front of her looking fine. She then Ran up the stairs screaming, "MOM! DAD! You're not going to believe what I just saw!"

Danny chuckled to himself as he phased through the floor into the kitchen where jazz was talking to mom and dad. He made himself visible again and his parents both gasped in shock. His dad's yell of "GHOST!" warned danny to duck and the blast missed him by a couple of scant inches.

"Dad, wait! That's Danny!" Jazz yelled as she grabbed the blaster out of his hands.

His mother started to get tears in her eyes as she recognized the ghost boy and finally put two and two together. "Oh Danny I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were the ghost boy."

"Thats okay mom I kinda got over in the past year." Ember floated up beside him after she realized nothing was happening and danny put his arm around her waist as he gave her a small kiss. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, This is Ember Mclain. She's my wife."

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm tired and have work in the morning. I'll try to get another chapter in next week. I promise it will be longer.


	3. Akward moments

I'd like to apologize for not updating. Getting ready for college is a pain in my rear. I'll try to update at least once a month though.

To recap on the previous chapter, Danny and Ember are married and it has been a year since Danny has become fully ghost. Ember has convinced him to return and now what will Danny's family do? Will they attack first or let him explain. You'll find out some interesting stuff in here too. There may not be lemons early on in the story but they've been together for a year. Something was bound to happen. Have fun guessing! ;)

* * *

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, This is Ember McClain. She's my wife."

* * *

Truthfully Danny knew he wouldn't get a good reaction out of that but it's better to just out and say it. What he didn't expect was jazz fainting and both of his parents going into shock.

"Danny...she's you're wife?" His mother just fell into a chair, stunned from everything that had just happened.

"Yes, and I love her with all my heart. I'd never abandon her." Danny's arm circled a bit tighter around Ember's waist and she just smiled and cuddled into his arms.

"And just how long have you been together?" Maddie asked.

"Since a little before I died. I was sick and tired of constantly helping everyone here and never getting anything in return. So I started seeing Ember."

_Flashback_

_Danny was laying on his back staring at the void that was the ghost realm. He often came here when things became too much. He found a nice flat rock and just lay there trying to forget how he hated being in the human world. He had just started to fall asleep when a voice spoke from a little bit to his side. _

_"Dipstick? What are you doing here?" Ember said as she got her guitar ready in case of a fight. _

_"Hey ember. Can we please not fight today? I've already had a crappy day and I don't want any trouble." Danny said with his eyes half closed._

_Seeing that Danny was completely out of it got Ember's curiosity going. She wondered what could possibly knock the halfa of his high horse. She slowly floated down to the small rock he was laying on and sat on the edge just a little bit away from him. He looked up at her and closed his eyes again seeing she wasn't going to attack. _

_"So, Why are you here?" Ember asked, not sure why she cared._

_Danny looked up at her again and seeing that she actually was interested slowly started explaining. "Why am I here? I'm here because it's a good spot to just relax and let all your troubles float away. I'm always trying to help everyone, or stop you ghosts, and I never get any respect. I get no praise. I help other people without a single thought and they never try to help me. The only friends I have are Sam and Tucker and they have other friends. No one wants me around at school, my parents can't even figure out that half the times they shoot at ghosts it's me, and I don't fit in anywhere!" Danny finished with a yell. _

_Ember just sat that stunned that Danny had actually opened up to her. 'Just what is he going through that he's finding solace with ghosts?' she thought to herself. _

_Danny sat up and stared off into open space. "Why are you here Ember? Why are you even listening? It's not like you actually care about me. So why are you here listening to me?"_

_"I have nothing better to do and I was curious as to why you were here." _

_Danny smirked at this and actually turned around to look at Ember. "So I'm just here for amusement huh? Well it's nice to know that so many people use me for their amusement."_

_Ember started to get uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her so she began to squirm a little. "I'm not using you for amusement. You're here and you seem miserable. I was curious that you weren't going to fight me so I decided to try talking to find out what was up. I'm not completely heartless you know."_

_Danny sat there, bewildered, due to the fact that Ember McClain was actually interested in talking with him. "I...thank you Ember. Thank you for listening. It's a lot more then anyone else has ever done."_

_End Flashback_

Danny thought back on that day and how so much had changed. Ember told him if he ever needed a place to go he could go to her place and stay there for a bit. He visited her place alot in the next few weeks and they started to get closer. When danny finally asked Ember out and she said yes, that was the happiest day of his life. Things had been rocky though which is what led to him dying.

Jazz woke up then and propped herself up in a chair. She stared at her younger brother, who was now a ghost, and tried to figure out just where things had gone wrong. She always knew him to be loyal to a fault and never one to abandon others.

Danny sheepishly looked around wishing he wasn't really there. "So what happened while I was gone?"

His family started to glare at him for that, knowing how many people were hurt by his passing. "Danny you need to go see Sam and Tucker." said Danny's mom.


End file.
